pikminfandomcom-20200223-history
Space Suit Upgrades
Space Suit Upgrades are collectables in Pikmin 3 that allow you to upgrade your leaders Space Suits. There are 4 possible upgrades, 3 of which were present in'' Pikmin 2''. Each Upgrade comes in a Gashapon style capsule. Dodge Whistle The Dodge Whistle is found in the Distant Tundra. It allows the Leaders and their Pikmin to roll Left or Right by pressing Left or Right on the D-Pad. This can be very useful for dodging the attacks of creatures such as the Armored Cannon Larva and Arctic Cannon Larva. Location It is on a ledge near the paper bag outside the Vehemoth Phosbat's arena. 10 Pikmin thrown onto the Bouncy Mushroom can be used to avoid throwing a captain down with it. Be wary that 2 Swooping Snitchbugs are guarding said part, not to mention the Joustmite, Skeeterskates, and Bearded Amprats on the route the pikmin will use to take it to the Drake. Although this all can be bypassed with the use of Winged Pikmin. Pictures WhistleDiscover.jpg|Alph encounters the Dodge Whistle. DodgeWhistle.jpg|Close up of the Dodge Whistle. DodgeWhistleScanned.jpg|The Dodge Whistle once returned to the Drake. WhistleLocation.jpg|Location of Dodge Whistle. Metal Suit Z The Metal Suit Z is found in a small passage in the Tropical Wilds. When integrated into the Koppaites' Space Suits, it serves to upgrade the suit's defences, allowing the leaders to take much more damage before being downed. Location Once past the small bridge near the Hermit Crawmad, proceed formard until you reach a small ledge. By throwing a captain over the ledge and walking forward, you will easily spot the spacesuit part. Be wary of the Hermit Crawmad that may interfere with carrying said object to the Drake. Pictures ArmourUpgrade.jpg|The Metal Suit Z is encountered by Charlie. MetalSuitZ1.jpeg|Close up of the Metal Suit Z. MetalSuitZ.jpg|The Metal Suit Z once returned to the Drake. MetalSuitZlocation.jpg|Location of the Metal Suit Z. In this case, it is on a ledge next to Charlie. Anti-Electrifier The Anti-Electrifier is found in the Distant Tundra, buried in a snow mound right next to where Charlie first landed. When integrated into the Koppaites' Space Suits, it serves to negate the effects of all electrical hazards for the leaders. Location Right where Charlie landed in the Distant Tundra. Turn right after exiting the cave with the Pyroplasmic Slooches and go to the end of the path to find it. Be wary of the many enemies on the way back to the Drake. An Arctic Cannon Larva is guarding it. It is buried in the ground. Pictures AntiElectrifierCutscene.jpeg|Brittany finds the Anti-Electrifier. RubberSuit.jpg|Close up of the Anti-Electrifier once it is dug up. Anti-Electrifier.jpg|The Anti-Electrifier once returned to the Drake. Anti-ElectrifierLocation.jpg|Location of the Anti-Electrifier. Anti-electrifier.png|A high-quality picture of the Anti-Electrifier. Scorch Guard The Scorch Guard is found in the Twilight River, buried in a mound of earth on a ledge. When integrated into the Koppaites' Space Suits, it serves to negate the effects of all fire hazards for the leaders. Location It is buried on a ledge outside the Burrowing Snagret's arena and a Pink 10 Pellet. There should be a slightly bulging area where it is buried. Be wary of the Burrowing Snagret and Dessicated Skitter Leaves when carrying this item back. Should the Paper Bag outside the Snagret's arena not pushed down, the Pikmin may take a longer route to the Drake, which involved some Dessicated Skitter Leaves, an Arachnode, and a Flighty Joustmite. Pictures ScorchGuardCutscene.jpeg|Brittany finds the Scorch Guard. ScorchGuard.jpeg|Close up of the Scorch Guard once it is dug up. ScorchGaurd.jpg|The Scorch Guard once returned to the Drake. ScorchGuardLocation.jpg|Location of the Scorch Guard. In this case, it is on the ledge right next to Alph. Category:Pikmin 3 Category:Distant Tundra Category:Tropical Wilds Category:Twilight River